charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Rose/Gallery
This is a gallery of Amy Rose. Concept Art File:amyconcept.png|''Sonic CD'' Amy Concept Art File:Classic Amy orthographic svg.png|Concept Artwork File:AmyRoseconceptart.jpg|Sketch of Amy by Kazuyuki Hoshino saconKnuckles_Amy_Concept.jpg|Concept art from Sonic Adventure. saconCharacters_Concept.jpg|Concept art from Sonic Adventure. File:SapsdAMY02.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:SapsdAMY01.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:amy&sonicadvance3.png|Amy concept art from Sonic Advance 3 (ripped from Sonic Generations 3DS) File:Sonicriders58slugdrones.png|Scrapped clothes in Sonic Riders. File:Gimmickconcepts.jpg|Concept for Current Gimmicks File:Sonic And Sega All-Stars Racing - Amy Rose Concept Art - 672 X 599.jpg|Concept art from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing SaconKnuckles Amy Concept.jpg|Sonic Adventure concept Artwork File:Amynew.png|Amy Rose File:150px-Amy_Rose_First_Generation.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' File:Sonic and Amy 1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' File:Sonic cd cast.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' File:Amy french guide.JPG|''Sonic & Knuckles'' French Strategy Guide File:Sonic, Tails, Amy and Robotnik.jpg|''Sonic Drift'' File:Amy with car.png|''Sonic Drift'' File:Amy 43.png|''Sonic Drift 2'' File:Amy_23.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld'' File:Amy_29.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld'' File:Amy_37.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld'' File:Amy_38.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld'' File:Amy 36.gif|''Sonic the Fighters'' File:Amy 39.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' File:Amy 4.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' File:Amy 5.png|''Sonic R'' File:Sonic R-Amy Rose.png|Sonic R File:Sonic and Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Robotnik.png|''Sonic R'' File:adv1_amy_swirlbadge_small.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:adv1_amy_badge_small.png|Sonic Adventure File:Amy 40.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Amy 1.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Amy 34.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Amy_18.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:A_d5.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Amy 41.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:celamy.gif|Sonic Shuffle File:Amy 9.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' File:Amyg.jpg|''Shenmue'' File:AmySonicAdventure.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' File:Amymain.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' File:Amy 10.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' File:Amy 42.png|''Sonic Adventure DX'' File:Amy_heroes.png|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Heroes_Render_Amy.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Amy 21.png|''Sonic Battle'' File:AmyBattleFight.png|''Sonic Battle'' File:AmyBattle.png|''Sonic Battle'' Amy Rose and her Hammer Battle.png|''Sonic Battle'' File:Shadowth amy.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' File:Amy 14.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' File:Sonic and Amy.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' File:Chara amy.gif|''Sonic Channel'' File:Amy 48.png|''Sonic Channel'' File:Amy 22.png|''Sonic Channel'' File:Amy 05.png|''Sonic Channel'' File:Amy2006iy4.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' File:Amy_Rose_in_Sonic_Riders.png|''Sonic Riders. File:Sonicriders58slugdrones.png|Scrapped clothes in ''Sonic Riders. File:Amy 32.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Amy 26.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Amy Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' File:Unleashedamy.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' File:0041_ripped_sonic_riders_zero_gravity.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. File:Amy 13.png|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' File:Sonic and The Black KNight-Nimue-Amy Rose.gif|Sonic and the Black Knight File:SBK_NimueLadyoftheLake.png|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:MSWGAmy.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Amy 62.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Amy 44.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' File:ASR Amy.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' File:Amy rose.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:500px-sonic-free-riders.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Sonic-Free-Riders-Amy-Rose-artwork.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Amy 56.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Freeriders_amy-horrified.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Freeriders_amy-business.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Freeriders_amy-down.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Freeriders_amy-flirty.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Freeriders_amy-prayer.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Freeriders_amy-shocked.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Amy 2.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Amy-rose-ps3-trophy-18330.jpg.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Sonic20thwp-amy.JPG|Sonic Channel Sonic-Channel-Sketch-Amy-Rose.png|Sonic Channel Amy Bios.png|''Sonic Generations'' AmyLondonOlympicGames.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Sonic Channel Amy 2012.png|Sonic Channel mario-and-sonic-2012-2.png|Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Amy 1600x1200.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Rare_SEGA_Amy_Rose_Lrg.png|Sonic Sticker Collection Classic Amy Card.jpeg AmyRoseColorSharpEditDuck.png|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Sonicjumpchars.png|''Sonic Jump (2012)'' File:Sonic Channel - Amy Rose 2013.png|Sonic Channel Sprites AmyRunSmallAni.gif|''Sonic CD'' EMY1.jpg|''Sonic CD'' EMY2.jpg|''Sonic CD'' ClassicAmySonicDriftSprite.png|''Sonic Drift'' Amyhammerjump.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Amyadvance.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Amywait.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Amyhammerattck.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Amypush.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Amy_dancing.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' AmyRun.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' Amyspin.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' Amy01.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' Amy.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' AMTBOSE.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' SPB Amy.gif|''Sonic Pinball Party'' Amy-2.gif|''Sonic Battle'' AMZ.gif|''Sonic Battle'' AMYFRENCHFRIZ.gif|''Sonic Battle'' File:AM.gif|''Sonic Battle'' ATR.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Amyroll.gif|''Sonic Advance 3'' File:1ddd.jpg|''Sonic Advance 3'' File:1ddddd.jpg|''Sonic Advance 3'' cur_amy.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Amy_BanHammer.png|''Sonic Rush'' Amy_Rush.png|''Sonic Rush'' Amy_Rush3.png|''Sonic Rush'' Amy_Rush4.png|''Sonic Rush'' Amy_Rush5.png|''Sonic Rush'' Amy_Rush6.png|''Sonic Rush'' AMY_OWWW.png|''Sonic Rivals'' AmyMASATOWG.png|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games AmyRoseSonicColors2.png|''Sonic Colors'' AmyRoseSonicColors3.png|''Sonic Colors'' AmyRoseSonicColors4.png|''Sonic Colors'' amyrosesa2.PNG|Sonic Advance amyrosesa22.PNG|Sonic Advance amyrosesa23.PNG amyrosesa24.PNG|Sonic Advance amyrosesa25.PNG|Sonic Advance amyrosesa26.PNG|Sonic Advance amyrosesa27.PNG|Sonic Advance amyrosesa28.PNG|Sonic Advance amystatue.png|Sonic Generations Statue Room AmyCD.PNG|Sonic CD Playeramy.png|Sprite Sheet from Sonic Jump (2012) Screenshots SonAmyMoment 1.PNG|''Sonic CD'' sonda-6.gif|''Sonic Drift'' Stf-honey-title.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' Stf-amy.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' Schamp046.jpg|''Sonic the Fighters'' R-finish_line1.jpg|Sonic R Sonic_R_4.gif|''Sonic R'' Sonic_R_11.gif|''Sonic R'' Amy rose kiss blow SADX.PNG|''Sonic Adventure'' Son-amy.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' Amy kidnapped.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' SA_Amy.jpeg|Sonic Adventure AmyRoseFlickyZero.jpeg|''Sonic Adventure'' SAAmyRosestreetside.jpg|Sonic Adventure Amy rose.jpg|Sonic X shuffle-Amy.jpg|Sonic Shuffle SonicShuffleallcharacters.jpg|Sonic Shuffle sa2b_amy4.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Amyadvance1gameplay.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' Amyadvance1gameplay2.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' Sonic Advance_Jan30 22_26_12.png|''Sonic Advance'' sonicadvance_3.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' SAAR.jpeg|''Sonic Advance'' SonicADvanceSonamy.JPG|''Sonic Advance'' Sonichest.jpg|''Sonic Advance 2'' TR.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' TeamRoseMetal.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Team Rose2.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonicheroes-3.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Cream Team Rose Sonic Heroes.JPG|''Sonic Heroes'' Team_Rose.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' SonicHeroes009.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' TeamRose1.png|Sonic Heroes sonicHeroes_082503_03_640w.jpg|Sonic Heroes Sonicbattle 433.png|''Sonic Battle'' Sonic-advance-3-200405071011371 640w.jpg|''Sonic Advance 3'' SAdvance3ending.jpg|Sonic Advance 3 Amy Rose 06.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Chara07 04.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Chara07 03.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Amy.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Amy1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Amy2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Amy3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Amy4.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Amy5.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Amy6.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Amy7.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' File:Chara06 04.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' File:amy_rose_riders_2_by_sonic_234-d381pm1.png|''Sonic Riders'' M&S AT OG BETA 2 .jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Amy-rose-sonic-20071015110604183 640w.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games amy-rose-sonic-20071015110602183_640w.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games amy-rose-sonic-20071015110603230_640w.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games amy-rose-sonic-20071015110605121_640w.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games amy-rose-sonic-20071015110606136_640w.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games File:10610stg03_amy_001.jpg|''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity'' File:SR_ZG_screenshot_Amy_by_johnusmaximus.jpg|''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity'' File:942736_20071220_embed001.jpg|''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity'' File:Tumblr lwsgxwmsUN1qdtw9eo1 500.png|''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity'' File:imagesCA2OUHZT.jpg|''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity'' sega-superstars-tennis-20080228024350951-000.jpg|Sega Superstars Tennis File:Shamarhorror.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' File:Shamarnightv1.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' File:Amyh.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' File:Nimue_Amy_Rose_SBK.JPG|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' File:Girl time.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Alot of M&S.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&SatOWGAmywave.jpeg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:0a.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' mario_sonic_olympic_winter_games_image2.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' mario-sonic-at-the-olympic-winter-games-20090819093021486_640w.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' mario-sonic-olympic-winter-gam-7.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' AmyRoseOlmpics.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' MSatOWGski.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' AmyLuigigameplay.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 1.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 2.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 3.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 4.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 5.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 6.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 7.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 8.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 9.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 10.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&S Amy 11.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Amyracer.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Amywhining.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic-Free-Riders-Screens-16th-Sept-41.jpg|''Sonic Free Riders'' Vector free.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic_CD_13_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Amyandbreeze.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Drift_2_03_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_R_06_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Adventure_10_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Adventure_2_-_10_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Advance_12_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Advance_2_13_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Battle_-_07_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Heroes_13_Team_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Advance_3_12_Amy.png|Sonic Tweet Shadow_the_Hedgehog_13_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Rush_11_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Riders_-_09_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006)_13_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Riders_Zero_Gravity_11_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Unleashed_-_10_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_and_the_Black_Knight_06_Nimue.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Free_Riders_06_Amy_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic Generations Amy Statue.png|Sonic Generations Sonic Generations Amy.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Amy 1.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Amy 2.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Amy 3.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Amy 4.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Amy 5.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Amy 6.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Amy 7.png|''Sonic Generations'' Chemical Plant hub world.PNG|''Sonic Generations'' File:689px-AmyKnuxGenerations.jpg|''Sonic Generations'' Amy_and_Knuckles_SG_Ending_Cutscene.PNG|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations VS Amy.png|Sonic Generations Sonic Generations VS Amy 1.png|Sonic Generations File:MASATLOG 11.PNG|''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Amy1.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Amy2.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Amy3.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:Amy Online Card.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog Online Trading Cards'' Amy Rose Card Topsyturvyamy.jpg Topsyturvyenter.jpg Category:Image Galleries